State Of Emergency
by tacheyanna
Summary: Nick Jonas is the president of the United States. His secretary gets fired and he gets a new one, but it seems like she may be more than a worker to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my story. =) This is not exactly a "chapter", they would be longer. This is more of an intro to the main characters. You know? So please enjoy the intro. And if I get reviewers, then I'll continue. So thanks. =D OH! And thanks to Klutz0202 for editing. =) My best friend. =D  
**

**

* * *

Intro**

**_What you've got boy is hard to find. Think about it all about it all the time. I'm all strung up my heart is fried. I just cant get you off my mind- Your Love Is My Drug (Ke$ha)_**

I sat at my desk, staring out the huge window which was showing the lovely scenery before me; the field of flowers and the streets of Washington. I sighed in content, taking a sip of my coffee; this was peaceful. I really like being the president, it was a great job you learn to like the feeling of having so much power, but sometimes the power was too much you have to use it wisely of course; the country depended on me. I continued to stare out the window, half conscious of what was going on around me until I heard a soft knock on my door.

I immediately turned around in my spinning chair, sitting up in it in a more presentable way than the casual slouch I was previously in. I took a deep breath, setting my mug down on my wooden desk.

I heard the knock again, this time a little bit louder and more urgent. "Come in." I said as I waited for the person to walk in. Susan, my secretary came in with a confused and scared look on her face. I saw her hands shaking a bit, and it seemed like the folder that she was holding would fall out of her hands any minute. She approached my desk cautiously, standing a good few feet away from me.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she bit her lip. "Hello Susan, what seems to be the problem?" I asked her, taking another sip of my coffee.  
"Well Mr. Jonas…there seems to be a…little change in plans…"she said hesitantly, meting my eyes before looking down at her feet. "You see, I was fired." She said quietly, barely above a whisper. I actually wasn't surprised that she was; she was irresponsible, never paid attention, was always giving me the wrong damn papers. Sometimes she pissed me off; I was even thinking about firing her myself ever once and awhile.

I stayed quiet for awhile until she spoke again. "The good news is that we've hired you a new one." She said, managing a fake smile on her lips. I sighed and tried my hardest to smile back. "She's outside the door right now actually." Wow, that was a pretty short "get to the point" conversation.  
"Bring her in then." I said motioning with my hand, taking another sip of my coffee. Apparently the person heard, because they walked in before Susan opened her mouth. I had to bit on my lips to prevent me from spitting coffee on Susan as the goddess walked into the room. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had long ebony wavy hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders and bounced as she made her way towards the desk. She had a few freckles on her face and had shimmering sapphire eyes. Even though she was dressed like she was ready for church, I think she looked great. I quickly looked at her body shamelessly, hoping Susan wouldn't notice. Her breasts were pretty regular sized, and she had perfect curves. Her legs were showing from her pencil skirt that came up to her lower thigh. Her heels clacked against the wooden flooring.

She smiled as she finally came besides Susan; excitement filled her ocean blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Jonas, at your service." She said with the most breath taking smile. I tried not to go in trance as I smiled back.

"Someone seems a little excited on their first day." I teased. She blushed slightly and then hugged Susan tightly.

"I'll miss you so much!" she said, squeezing her before letting go. Susan smiled at the girl and looked at me, waiting for my permission. I gladly granted it, nodding my head towards the door.

She sighed and gave a short and sad glance towards the mystery goddess before she retreated out the door, probably never to be seen again. The girl seemed a little sad that she was fired, but turned her gorgeous blue eyes back to my attention.

"Hello sir, do you need anything?" she asked hopefully with a big smile. She seemed like she was going to fly out the window with the way she was jumping up and down. I laughed; something I haven't done in a long time.

"Well actually with all my members of my cabinet, I give them their first day off to get to know them." I said with a small smile, gesturing to the empty wooden chair that was placed in front of my desk. The hyper girl gladly took a seat in front of me, with her clipboard that she was holding up to her chest.

She was very beautiful indeed, I wondered if she ever auditioned for America's Next Top Model before; I was very positive she would have won. She blushed shyly, looking down at her paper. Maybe she was a little nervous that she was in the White House in front of the president, or maybe I was creeping her out by staring at her.  
I cut off the awkward silence. "So what's your name Mrs.?" I asked her, and she looked up to meet my curious gaze on her. She blushed.

"Alisa." She answered shyly with a small smile, playing with her pen that was attached to the clipboard.

"That's a pretty name." I commented. She smiled up at me. "I'm Nick Jonas; you can just call me Nick if you want."

"Oh no, that's a little impolite…you are the president after all. I'd rather call you Mr. President or Mr. Jonas. It's just too rude to call you by your first name." she explained as she stared down at her papers on the clipboard.

I fought the urge to sigh at her beauty and insecurity and answered her. "No it's fine; it's not a big deal." I assured her with another small smile.

She smiled back briefly before her eyes wandered to my coffee mug. "Are you sure you don't want some more coffee?" she asked me.  
She really wanted to start working; maybe she thought she was slacking off too much. Or maybe like I said before, she was just nervous. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said with another assuring smile. She smiled back meeting my eyes.

She then blushed again as she got up from her chair. Where was she going now? She was only here for like five minutes. "I better go and…well get to know the White House better since I'll be practically living in it." She said with another one of her amazing smiles.

"Sure thing..I've got tones of paper work."I lied to her as she made her way to the door. Tones of paper work? Damn is that the BEST I could do? She gazed at me one last time before getting caught by me and stepped out the door.

She was one strange girl; very cheerful and bright, sweet, pretty…no! She was my secretary and she worked for me; nothing but that. What the heck was I doing going off to la la land?

I immediately went back to work before I went daydreaming about Alisa again.

* * *

**Yeah, nothing serious, Nick just has a little crush possibly. =3 Anyway I hope you enjoyed. =D Took me awhile to write this, and I thought well since Nick Jonas wants to be president when he grows up, why not make a story about his dream come true? =) This is for you Nick Jonas. XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello! I am sorry it took forever to write...AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! That is the largest amount I ever had on one chapter! =) I am so grateful! Anyawy, I was punished from the computer, so I couldn't write...but...I AM BACK!**

** So please...enjoy...XD**

** You may learn a little bit more about Alisa.**

* * *

"Mr. Jonas?" a beautiful voice as smooth as honey asked curiously. I immediately jumped up in alarm and the same sweet voice giggled. I looked up to see Alisa beaming down on me. "Here's your coffee sir." She said as she handed me my red, white, and blue stripped mug. I sighed in relief as I took in what was happening and took it gratefully from her hands.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at her as I took a sip of the coffee, as a hint of caramel tingled my taste buds. Alisa's face immediately became a little disappointed as I waited for her to speak, placing my mug on my wooden counter top. "Is there a problem?" I asked, a little worried about her.

She sighed and met my eyes sadly. "Well sir, we need to send more soldiers to Iraq…some of our recruits got hurt and we're sending the ones who-who survived back." She said in a serious tone. Her face seemed really upset, I could understand knowing about the war made everyone sad, but the look on her face showed something….something more. It worried me.

I noticed I stayed quiet for too long, and I broke the silence between us. "Very well then, I will arrange that as soon as possible." I said with a small smile. She smiled back, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Very well. If you need anything, I am here." She said before walking out the door. She worried me dearly, but I tried to let it slip my mind as I went back to my work again.

* * *

I ran to the nearest bathroom and ran into the stall, hiding in there. I needed some time to breathe correctly. Ever since I heard the new about the Iraq solider, I became terrified. I was especially scared that one of those would be my father. I remembered when the war first started in 2003, I was only 18. Seven years ago….it's been seven years since I seen him. Ever since then, he hasn't come back….and I was hoping he was still alive.

_Rewinded back 7 years ago…_

_ My world was falling apart, especially learning that Father was going off to Iraq to fight. That really scared me, especially knowing that he might not come back…..or he might die. Don't think those things. I told myself as he finished packing his last things, closing his suitcase._

_ He met my eyes, sadness clouding them. I knew my eyes probably held the same thing, maybe even betrayal. I took a deep breath and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, clutching on to him for my dear life._

_ "I love you." I murmured into his shirt as fresh tears fell on my face and drenched his shirt. He patted my back as I cried into his shirt._

_ "I love you too. I promise I will be back for you." He said with a small smile, even though it didn't touch his eyes. I hope that he could keep his promise too, because losing him would end my life forever. My dad meant the world to me, and I didn't want to lose him. I already lost mom, so I had nothing. Lucky I was eighteen and could live on my own for the time being._

_ He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead, taking one last look of me. "Be good and don't wreck the house." He teased. I rolled my eyes._

_ "I'll try." I said with a smile. He gave me one more hug, lifting me off the ground as he almost choked me. He put me down and tried his hardest to grin before he grabbed his suitcase, walking out the door. I knew that I'd miss him, but he promised he'd be back….and he always kept his promises._

_End of flashback_

I sighed as the memories flowed back into my brain. But there was no time for pouting and crying. But then, I didn't need to do anything until Mr. Jonas needed me again. I cursed myself for thinking that though as my mind slipped to him. I mentally slapped myself. He was interesting though, and he seemed very nice and inviting the first day I came to work for him.

In a week's time, I've noticed that he is probably one of our best presidents America's ever had. I believed that he would lead us to good, and hopefully stop the war in Iraq.

I immediately wanted to go back into his office, wanting him to confront me. He was always nice enough to talk to me every morning. But I could tell that he was very observant. He might notice I seem a little sad. Should I take that risk, or stand in the bathroom stall and cry all day? I unlocked the stall door and walked out, heading for the exit to the bathroom.

* * *

I heard a soft knock on the door, and my head popped up from my paper work. I wonder who that could be…

"Come in" I said as my eyes wandered back to my work. I heard the door creak open, and then close as footsteps making their way in. I knew the clack of those heels a mile away. Her shadow fell on me and I looked up to meet her sapphire blue eyes. They looked bother, scared…worried perhaps.

"Are you alright Alisa?" I asked her, concerned about her…as her being my worker of course. She sighed.

"I'd like to speak to you about something…private." She said as she ran her fingers up and down her arms. I was a little surprise at her words. I wonder what was on her mind. Well the faster I reacted, the faster I'll know.

"Sure thing." I said as I walked over to the door, locking it before walking back towards her. "What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

It was the first time I have seen him not behind his desk, and I had to admit he had the most gorgeous body I have ever seen. I forced my mind to stop with such naughty thoughts, and tried not to blush at them.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in concern. "Your face looks red." I guess I didn't hide it rather well.

I sighed as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. He was sitting on top of his desk, a casually position that maybe a teenager would have done in a classroom. I'm pretty sure he would've been a cute senior. Snap out of it and concentrate.

"Um…I'm honestly not sure." I answered truthfully, looking down at my hands, which usually would have held my clipboard, which I left in my office.

He looked a little confused at my answer. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I-I just…it's about the Iraq war." I started to say. "It's-"but I couldn't find the courage to say anything else.

"What?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said as he locked his gaze on me.

I broke it after a brief moment and shook my head. "No, I'm sorry I wasted your time. I-I have to go to a conference anyway." I lied as I got up from the chair, walking towards the door. His eyes followed me until I put my hand on the knob, first unlocking it.

"Okay then," he said, looking a little sad and worried. "I hope you are alright." He said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"I'm fine." I tried to assured him before walking out the door. If only I could assure myself.

* * *

Her smile didn't fool me, just like last time. She was sad, she looked hurt. I didn't understand why. And if she was afraid to tell me why, it must have been very serious. It was hard to concentrate on anything with thoughts about her running through my head about today.

She was usually the cheerful ball of sunshine, but today, she was the totally opposite….It scared me a little. But I guess I wouldn't be learning for a long time.

* * *

**So...thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? I hope you liked it! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Klutz0202 for editing! =) I'm sorta ehh on this chapter so...tell me whatcha think. =) Thanks! =D**

* * *

**T**oday was Father's Day, which meant we had a day off from work at the White House. Mr. Jonas was still taking care of a few things though (at least that was what I heard.)

I was actually a little bored today, since there was no point in celebrating the holiday. For the last 7 years I haven't celebrated it. Father hasn't sent me any letter or any communication for years now, and I was pretty sure it was just hard to do it where he was. _Yeah, just keeping thinking that,_ I told myself.

For the rest of the day, I spent my time watching Disney Princesses' movies for no particular reason. It was about seven at night while I was watching Aladdin when I decided I should get out and do something. Before I knew what I was doing, I turned off the TV and went upstairs.

I put on some makeup and went into my drawer, pulling out a random t-shirt and jeans. Went I was done, I looked over myself in the mirror. Not too bad. I pulled my black, wavy hair into a ponytail and walked down stairs, putting on some black tennis shoes and grabbing my purse before I stepped out the door.

I decided to just walk instead or taking my car, so I could get some fresh air. Maybe go to the restaurant down the street and walk back to the house. Sounded like a good plan. My tennis shoes hit the pavement softly as I made my way down the sidewalk in the dark, looking to my left and right every once and awhile.

I noticed that the lights on the sign of the restaurant were shinning from a distance, and I made my way towards it. Then I noticed the sound of rap or hip hop music coming closer. I looked to my right, where the street was as a car pulled up beside me. I immediately became scared as I started walking faster, the car following me. It came to a stop, and so did the car. The driver's window came down, and a man's face appeared from behind it. He had dreadlocks, and a ball cap that was turned sideways. He looked a little like a gangster if you asked me (which he probably was.)

"Hey sexy lady." He said with a wink. My eyes widened and I stepped back a little ways. "How bout' I take you on a ride?" he said as he patted the side of the car.

I was too scared to even answer him, looking towards the restaurant and back. He chuckled darkly, which send uncomfortable chills down my back. "Come on, I won't bite." I looked at him uncertain, wondering what I should say.

Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps coming our way, and both of our heads turned. A man was wearing a baseball cap, with sunglasses. He wore Levi jeans and a plain white v-neck. A little hope washed over me, mixed with embarrassment.

"There you are sweetheart; I was looking all over for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting his glasses down to stare at the man for awhile. "I believe we'll be going." He said before leading me towards the restaurant. I felt safeness wash over me as we walked towards the entrance.

"You're good at playing along." He said with a small grin, letting his arm drop from my waist as he stood in front of me. I blushed. He called me sweetheart….NO! He was just saving your sorry ass! He didn't mean it or anything!

"Sorry Mr. Jonas. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." I said as I ran my hand up and down my arm. His smile widened.

"It's no trouble. You should be careful around these parts of town." He said as he looked around for awhile, leaving me having nothing to say. I felt ashamed that he had to help me from getting anyway from the man in the car. "Anyway, you must be hungry."  
My face turned even redder. "Oh no, I was just taking a walk, because-"but he didn't allow me to finish my sentence.

"I can take you in to get something to eat if you like?" The offer was kind of him, but I really didn't want to cause him trouble. But the truth is, I felt drawn to him in some strange way, and before I could think it over, I answered.

"Um, sure." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. He grinned at me again, before walking up the steps of the restaurant. Without my permission, my feet began to follow him in.

A waitress came to greet us. "Hello." She said with a small smile at both of us.

"Table for two please?" he said as he swiped off his sunglasses. She gasped, but he made her quiet down when he handed her a few hundreds. I had to bite my tongue for keeping me quiet myself. "Somewhere a little private, and," he took out another hundred. "This will be for keeping quiet I'm here." He said, handing it over to her.

She shook her head, probably clearing it before she smiled. "Alrighty then." She said with the same smile, as if nothing ever happened. "Follow me please." She said as she started leading us to the back. I looked up at his face in curiosity and I became nervous. Why did he want a private table? I mentally slapped myself again as she stopped at a table far in the back, where it was pretty much abandoned. I slipped in the booth, while Mr. Jonas was getting in on the other side.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked both of us.

I was still embarrassed of Mr. Jonas's behavior a few minutes ago, but I answered anyway. "Water please." I said with a small smile.

"I'll have a Diet Coke." He said as his eyes never left my face. I started feeling self conscious of myself.

"Okay then." She said as she walked away.

"So…" he said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out in embarrassment as my face turned red. "I'm sorry to cause you any trouble."

He smiled kindly at me. "Like I said, it's no trouble at all." There was something he wanted, I knew it. I was just going to have to find out. "Why don't you look at the menu and find something to eat?" he suggested, gesturing towards the menu I put down in front of me.

I ignored his question. "Why did you get us a private and abandoned table?" I asked in confusion, needing an answer. I probably knew why.

He smiled. "Pick something from the menu." He said, ignoring my question all together.

"Nick!" I yelled, and I immediately covered my mouth. I never meant for myself to say it, since it was so disrespectful. "I mean…Mr. Jonas, I asked you a question and I would like an answer." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

He rubbed his hand across his jaw before speaking. "First, pick something to eat from the menu." He said as his eyes landed on it.

I huffed and picked it up, opening it as I pretended to look for something to eat. The waitress than came back with our drinks, placing them in front of us.

As if Nick knew what she was about to say, he spoke. "Can you come back in five minutes; Alisa is still deciding something to eat." He said, and I felt his gaze on my face again, but I didn't dare look up.

"Um, sure." She said, making it sound like more of a question than an answer. I heard her footsteps walk away.

"Well?" I asked, peaking my face from behind the menu. Nick sighed.

"Not to press you, but-"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll press me." I added before he could finish. He rolled his eyes, such a casual thing. He didn't seem like the casual type person, but then, I only have seen him in the White House before…wearing his tux.

"Anyway," he continued. "I was curious about what you were about to tell me yesterday." He said, his voice full of concern. "You didn't sound very well." My heart stung at the thought and I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I said as I looked back at the menu. I noticed they had cheese fries. I loved cheese fries….

"Alisa, I can tell you like to hide behind walls and try to seem happy to fool people," but leaned across the table. "You can't fool me though." I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. "Can you sit down please?" he asked politely, a little angry at my outburst action.

him and his observant self. "I don't want to talk about it okay. I've gotta go anyway." I said as I grabbed my purse from the side of the booth seat.

"Alisa, sit back down please." He begged me again. I knew I was going to because I wanted cheese fries, (but then I knew it wasn't the reason.)

I huffed another breath out of me and sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed.  
"Sometimes, you have such an attitude." He said with a teasing smile. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't find the strength to me mad. Not at him at least.

The waitress came back again, and gave me a smile, ignoring Nick all together. I wonder if she noticed our little argument. "Have you decided what you wanted?" she asked me.

"Some cheese fries please?" I asked with an apologizing smile at her. She gave back the same smile. Yes, she saw it.

"Of course. Anything else?"

I shook my head and she walked away without another word. Nick's eyes were still on me, and I stared back. "Do you like stalking me or something?" I asked him, half joking, and at the same time, kind of serious.

He started laughing and I blushed. "Wouldn't you think it would be weird for a president to be stalking his secretary?" he asked me with a joking tone.  
"I guess so," I murmured in embarrassment, twirling a loose strand from my ponytail around my finger, looking down at my hands. "Speaking of," I said looking back up at his face. "What brings you out tonight?" I asked.

"I was taking a walk home. Getting some fresh air." Well then, we were on the same page.  
"Oh." I nodded as I took a sip of my water, forgetting it was there for awhile until now.

"So, did you have a good Father's Day?" he asked me. I froze in place, meeting his eyes before I bit on my lip.

"It was…great." I lied, taking another sip of my water. He raised his eyebrow.

"What did you guys do?" he asked. I wanted to reach across the table and slap him right now for asking. We haven't done anyway in the last seven years is what I wanted to say, but then that would lead to more questions.

"Watched TV, talked, nothing much." I lied again, taking the straw from my cup and swirling it around, watching the ice move. I felt him watching me, being observant like he always was.

Then the waitress came back with my fries, setting them down. "If you need anything else, give me a call." She said with a smile at me before she walked off again, looking over her shoulder.

"What did you really do?" he asked me again when she left.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I never liked talking about it, but he wouldn't leave me alone unless I told him otherwise.

"We didn't do anything, okay? My dad's in Iraq fighting the war right now and I haven't seen him in seven years. Happy now?" I asked as a tear fell on my cheek. "You can go now and act like nothing ever happen. You know now, so just leave me alone." I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Alisa-"but I got up and took the box of cheese fries with me as I walked out of the restaurant. I started walking back to my house, but something pulled at my arm, turning me around to face him again. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I didn't know..." and he dropped his hand from my arm, and I didn't dare look up at him.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking away before he said anything else.

* * *

I didn't try to stop her as she walked away from me and down the street. I just let my curiosity get the best of me. I just hope that thug didn't try to get to her again, the man in the car. Washington, D.C wasn't a safe place to live in the first place.

But I didn't know her dad was in Iraq. She seemed so sad about it. Well, at least she had her mom, right? Then, an idea slipped into my mind as I walked back towards the White House.

* * *

**Oh! What was Nick thinking? **raises eyebrows** We'll see...XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the little conversation/ dinner they had tonight...=)**

**Reviews? Comments? SUGGESTIONS? I do like suggestions! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I hope you like it! Please don't kill me for the end of the chapter! You might be a little confused, but don't worry. =) It will ALL come to you...soon...**

**So...enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Jonas" a man said standing up from his chair. We were in the conference room, discussing the Oil Spill in the Gulf at the moment. I watched the man, probably about 50 or so stand up against him. Mr. Jonas raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, do you have a different opinion in this?" he asked from the front of the table and all eyes were on him as he took a sip of his coffee.

'Yes sir." He said as he cleared his throat before continuing. "I think starting this program is a little over the top, don't you suppose? The people in the Gulf can do it themselves. I think that they are spilling more oil on purpose so it could collect together easily when they try to clean it up. Suppose that. I think they have got it taken care of. And besides, companies like 'Dawn's' washing soap detergent is already supporting this, and others too. I think the foundation would be a waste of precious money we could be using for let's say the Iraq war or Haiti." The man said, and Nick held the man's eyes carefully. Then his gaze went to me, and I blushed, immediately looking down.

"Well, I think that is a little ridiculous, don't you suppose Mr. Smith?" Nick said with a questioning look on his face. "I can see what you mean on the money and the war and the problem in Haiti, but I can assure you that this is nessacary. Apparently the spill is getting worst and they are obviously not taking care of it very well right now. I think the more money we raise, the quicker the spill will be cleaned up if we use new technologies to help out." he said, making his point. Mr. Smith said nothing else and sat down.

"It's settled then." He said with a smile. "All of us will meet again in a week's time to discuss the charity. Thank you everyone." And people started to get out of their seats, and I decided it was a good time to get out of mine. I didn't want to hang around and end up speaking to him.

"Oh, and I would like to speak to you privately Alisa, so please stay seated." I looked at him in disbelief, but he showed no expression on his face; but I did see something in his eyes…

I huffed and stayed seated in the chair until everyone left and Nick walked over to the door, closing it and locking it. I stayed seated, scowling at him and he sighed.

"Alisa, can you just listen." Nick begged. I spun the wheel chair around, facing the wall. I heard his footsteps coming my way before his voice was next to my ear. "Please." He asked me. I felt chills run through me and the hair on my neck rise. I hated he could do that to me, I hated that he made me feel this way.

I spun around and he backed away, sitting on the table, beside the chair I was sitting in. I sighed in defeat. "What do you want? Because I'm not accepting your apology. I don't like people nosing around in my private life." I said coldly, meeting his eyes.

He looked at me kindly before answering. "I don't see it as nosing around, I see it as….being observant." He said with a small smile. I tried my hardest not to smile back and kept the same grimace on my face. He sighed.

"And besides…I wasn't expecting you to forgive me." He said as he looked away from me and to his left, starring at the floor. I sighed again.

"So, what did you want me for then?" I asked with a little bit more sympathy for him. He seemed a little more lightened at my change of mode.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important…but here isn't the place I would like to speak about it." He said meeting my eyes again. My heart stopped beating at the moment his touched mine, making me become lost. "I wanted to ask if you could come to the park with me, National Park. If you'd like. I really want to speak to you privately."

I felt my voice become lost in his chocolate brown eyes_. Not again_, I thought to myself. _He's doing it again…that thing that makes it hard to say no_. I stuttered when I tried to speak, with earned a chuckle from Nick. I tried again.

"I'm-um…s-sure. I mean I don't have anything planned anyway. I mean I never have anything planned; all I do is lay around the house and-"but I quickly shutted myself up from babbling.

"Great then." He said, releasing me from his gaze as he got up from the table, walking towards the door. I grabbed my bag and walked towards it as he opened it up for me. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He whispered in my ear before closing the door behind me. That man was something….why did he always do that to me?

****Later That Day****

I sat on my bed, looking out the window, just thinking of life in general. Well, I guess of Nick, not exactly life. Man, I hated him so much! I was thinking of reasons to hate him to occupy myself. _He's nosy,_ I thought to myself_. He stalks me, he's…he's beautiful, has a gorgeous smile. He has the most breath taking chocolate brown eyes, he's sweet, he's caring….urgh! Since when was I listing the reasons of what I liked about him?_

I mentally slapped myself and continued with my hate list. _He cheats, so have no choice but say yes. I hated that a lot….I also hate….._but then I stopped. There is nothing much to hate about him. He was actually pretty perfect. Those things weren't really that bad (well, maybe the stalking part…but then that was only once…), and he was actually a really nice guy. He was just worried about me. I sighed to myself.

What is happening to me? I thought to myself. I decided to sleep on it and I could have my mental battle with myself tomorrow. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a random shirt. I froze in place as I stared at it. Nick was on the shirt…OH MY GOD!

I remembered when I was younger I was a fan of the Jonas Brothers, the band they had when they were younger. I chuckled to myself lightly. Maybe that's what I remembered him from. Who knew I would end up being his secretary, and him being the president? Crazy huh?

I sighed happily and pulled on the shirt over my head, and grabbed a pair of sweats, putting them on too. I walked over to my head, climbing into it. Maybe if I went to sleep, I could think straight in the morning…

* * *

As I was driving to Alisa's house, my mind was occupied (she never told me where she lived, but I found her files. Evil me…) I was wondering if she was thinking of me, or if she was excited to go to National Park with me. Maybe not…but maybe she was wondering why I wanted to take her there and what I wanted from her. But that would all come to her soon.

* * *

I turned to where her neighbor was and sped down the road.

I heard a knock downstairs and I moaned, hiding the pillow over my head. Then the knock came again. I groaned and got up, knowing my hair looked like a haystack. I ran downstairs and walked over to the front door, opening it. I rubbed my eyes at the sin and gasped when I saw Nick standing at my doorstep. I must look terrible! I blushed and he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in shock. He chuckled.

"Remember, I wanted to take you to National Park to talk about something important." He said with a smile. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

Then it all came back. "Oh." I said quietly, blushing again. "I'm sorry, I must have slept in." I said as I looked at him with a small smile. "You can come in and wait for me if you'd like though." I said as I moved aside to give him room to come in. He didn't budge.

Instead, he smiled. "I like your shirt." He said in a teasing tone. I narrowed in confusion my eyes. What did he….oh fuck! Oh no! I put on the stupid Jonas Brother t-shirt yesterday! I narrowed my eyes, but he pushed past me before I could say anything. I growled involuntary to myself. That stupid, no good…

I sighed and pushed the thought aside as I climbed up the stairs to my room. I looked in my mirror. Oh God, I looked terrible! My hair was thrown everywhere into a big mess, and I had dark lines under my eyes. _Nothing a little make up could do_, I thought to myself.

I opened my closet door and searched threw it. Something nice to wear….something nice to wear…ah ha! I grabbed a yellow frilly shirt and a black mini skirt. **(A/N: I will put links on my profile page.) **I also grabbed my black pearl necklace and my golden charm bracelet and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I walked around the house and heard water running upstairs. _Maybe she's taking a shower_, I thought to myself. I walked around what I assumed was the living room and sat on the couch. It was very homey in her house, I liked it. I liked it a lot. I noticed the flat screen TV in the front of the room and turned it on with the remote next to me on the couch. I noticed that the movie "Beauty and The Beast" was paused, which meant it was probably a DVD. I wondered why she was watching Disney Princess movies. That was weird.

I found the DVD remote and clicked "play" as I watched when Bella kissed the Beast. I wonder if I would ever find a girl like that….but then….

"Hey, Mr. Jonas!" Alisa called from upstairs. I snapped out of my thoughts and my head turned to the stairs where she was standing, and once again she was outstanding beautiful. She smiled at me. "Ready!" she said as she walked down the stairs. I lost my voice for awhile before answering her.

"Oh, okay." I said with a smile. She smiled back. "But aren't you hungry?" I asked her in concern. I know she had just woken up, so she didn't have a chance to eat.

"Oh no, I'm good." She said with a smile. "I'm not even hungry." but her stomach gave her anyway when it growled. Her face turned red in embarrassment. I laughed at her. She was so cute sometimes when she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, here, what do you have in the kitchen?" I asked as I walked in. I heard her run after me.

* * *

"Nick!" I whined, catching my tongue again. "I mean-"

"Don't worry, I told you from the start I don't mind you calling me Nick." He said as he opened one of the cabinets, taking down some flour. "It's not a big deal, so stop being so polite silly." He said as he walked over to the refrigerator. I managed to reach there before him and block the door.

"I told you I'm not hungry." I lied again, narrowing my eyes. "You wanted to talk at the park, so let's go."

"Your lips say no, but your stomach says yes. Now move some I can cook you some fucking bacon." I was surprised he cussed; I had never heard him cuss before, but I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I narrowed my eyes even more. "I can make you myself." He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I said, standing up to him, and he smiled at the challenge. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

He opened the fridge with one hand, and kept me over his shoulder with the other. I tried to kick him, but it was no use. I giggled at the situation I put myself in.

"Can you put me down please?" I asked politely. I could feel him smiling as he put me back on the ground. I felt my face heat up. Wow, this was awkward….

I immediately walked into the Living Room, leaving him in the kitchen. Why did I even say yes to going to the park with him…?

"Hey, do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" he called from the kitchen. I noticed "Beauty and The Beast" was paused a little past the scene I was on.

I growled to myself. "I can make my own fucking eggs." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said with a teasing tone.

"I said scrambled!" I lied as I unpaused the movie and began watching it again. Why was I always getting myself into trouble with Nick? It wasn't right….it's was wrong. Very wrong. I was his secretary. It wouldn't be good if someone caught him in my house cooking for me. That would be VERY bad! I hated him even more now, but I knew I couldn't stay away from him. Curse me for getting a job as a secretary…working at McDonalds was just fine….

I continued to watch the end of the movie until they had their Happily Ever After, then went searching for another movie. I looked through my drawer of DVDs until I found Juno. I loved that movie…

"Hey, done!" I screamed in surprise and turned around to see him at the couch, holding a plate of food. I sighed in relief and he chuckled.

"That is so no funny." I said as I looked at the DVD again.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, hey!" I yelled as he took "Juno" from the DVD box. URGH! He made me mad! He looked at the case admiringly.

"This is one of my favorite movies." He said with a smile. Was God TRYING to keep him here? I snatched it back from him.

"Really? Well maybe we can watch it next time." I said as I threw it back in the drawer at the bottom on the TV media center. AH! The movie I was looking for. I pulled out Enchanted and smiled. Nick rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you and all these Disney movies?" he asked. "Does it have something to do with us being in Disney a long time ago?" he asked teasingly. I blushed.

"I use to like the Jonas Brothers…when I was a teenager….But that doesn't matter." I said, defending myself. "Besides, we aren't watching the whole movie…just until I'm done eating." I said as I placed the DVD into the DVD Player.

"So, why did you like us so much?" he asked casually. I blushed, and luckily my face was turned towards the TV, so he couldn't see him. I turned around and he smiled.

"I don't know….you had good music." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Really? Because a lot of fan girls thought we were cute." He smiled again, showing all his perfect teeth. My face became redder.

"Well, that was DEFINITELY not a reason why I liked you guys." I lied, still blushing.

"And if you use to like us, why do you still have-"

I interrupted him. "Just watch the movie so I can eat." I said walking over the couch, and to my dislike, sitting next to him, having no choice but to. I took the plate from the table. It had bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes on it. But I wasn't sure if he poisoned it or anything.

Nick caught my face and laughed. "I didn't do anything to it." He said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure." I said raising my eyebrow. He laughed. I sighed and grabbed the fork, and picking up some of the scrambled eggs, taking a bite. My eyes widened. It was actually good! Why was he perfect at everything?

He smiled. "So…."

I didn't answer when I was done chewing and I scowled at him.

"Just what I thought." He said with a smile.

After I was done eating, I put my plate in the sink and walked over to the door.

"Come on so we can talk about whatever you wanted to talk to me about." I said as I put my shoes on.

"Actually, since I got you alone now, I thought why not do it here?" I was so mad at what he just said….I got dressed for nothing!

I sighed and walked over to the couch. "So, what's up?" I said sitting a little far ways from him.

His face became serious. "You seemed really upset that one night, and I thought that I could do something for you." I rolled my eyes, but he continued. "I know where your mother is." And my body froze. I looked at him in shock. I couldn't say anything for the next couple of minutes before I spoke.

"How do you…." But I couldn't finish, so I tried again. "Nick, that's not possible. My mom is dead." I said, looking down at the floor.

He sighed. "Like I said, I like being observant. I looked at your file. I know your mom is not dead Alisa. She's alive, and I know where you can find her." I didn't want to deal with him anymore, because I was mad. Mom died a few years before Dad left for war. She wasn't alive; she died 9 years ago….

"I think you need to leave." I said as tears poured out of my eyes. "I need to have some time to myself." I got up from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it. "Now." I said my voice breaking. He looked at me sadly, a little hurt before walked towards the door, walking out. I slammed it and ran up to my room.

I hated him, that lying bastard! Mom is dead, Mom is dead, Mom is dead! She died 9 years ago…she couldn't be alive! And I repeated that in my head until I fell asleep.


	5. Hey Guys

_**Hey guys, I wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever, but life is crazy right now. I actually still have a summer project I need to do and….WOW! It's just really stressful with other thing involving my parents and stuff right now. So I hope you guys understand. But I'm gonna have to take a break for about a week or two. I promise it's only until then. I will still probably answer messages, but besides that, I can't do much right now. Too much is going on in my real life. So I'm sorry. I'll be back in about a week. I love you guys and I'm sorry. It'll be only about a week or two. Miss you!**_

_**tacheyanna**_


End file.
